


Love On The Peaks Of Dreams

by Honeyflarethedragon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Itacest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyflarethedragon/pseuds/Honeyflarethedragon
Summary: Lovino and his love for Feli or something I'm bad at summaries.





	Love On The Peaks Of Dreams

“Lovinooo!”

Lovino turned around at the sound of his brothers voice. His eyes widen at his brother’s studded appearance and he struggled not to blush as Feliciano leaned close to his face. A innocent smile dotted his brother’s face until Feliciano tapped his shoulder and ran off. “Lovino’s it!” Feliciano shrieked as kids all around them scattered about laughing. “FELICIANO GET THE FUCKING HELL BACK HERE!” Lovino roared he pelted after his screeching brother. Fury and embarrassment flooded through him,That’s the last time his brother is using that fucking trick on him!

But Lovino could never bring himself to hate him no matter how annoying he can be sometimes. Was it wrong to love a bro-no a half brother and no not the brotherly love the well love love you fucking get it. Lovino is just older by a month. Feliciano was always precious to him and he doesn’t show it of course but whenever Feliciano gets close to that stupid potatoe bastard he will do anything in his abilities to stop them. Fuck why does he want to kiss that damn kid. But why him of all people to fall in love with his damn brother. He had a good friend who’s a girl. Why not Lien but his fucking idiotic and cute brother?! He loves Lien and is more than willing to protect Lien but the though of being with his brother makes his whole body alive and he doesn’t feel the same about Lien as he does with his brother. Fuck he has more than a little crush on his brother.

Lovino was cut off of his thoughts as he fell a pencil hit his head. He opened his eyes and saw Feliciano a couple distance away with a smug look on his face. Lovino realized he justed stopped in the middle of the field. Lovino let out an growl and charged at Feliciano full speed. Feliciano yelped and tried running away only for Lovino to tackled him onto the grassy fields. Shit Lovino thought as his brother curled himself up in a ball “Feliciano I’m sor-“ Feli didn’t let him finish as he grabbed Lovino’s shoulders and threw his body weight sideways causing the two of them to roll down the hill. 

“Fuck Feli!” Lovino squeaked as his brother laughed while hugging him tightly. Lovino soon found himself laughing too as he hung onto Feliciano. They laid on the bottom of the hill with Feliciano on Lovino’s belly trying to contain his laughter. Lovino glanced at Feliciano his eyes soften and he sat up a bit. Feliciano looked at his with curious honey-brown eyes “Oiy Feliciano I need to asked you something.”

Feliciano looked at him cheerfully “What is it fratello?”

“I like you ya know,and no not like the brotherly love kind the love-love kind I love you more than anything, I love the way you are so fucking annoy sometimes,I love the way that you are just so...you.” Lovino confessed not caring if anyone heard (they are in the bottom of a hill).

Feliciano gave him a gentle look “I-

“LOVINO WAKE UP WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!”

Lovino jerked out of his dream,his body drooped once he realized it was a dream. “Sorry Feliciano.” He murmured getting up. As they got dressed Feliciano noticed his dreary attitude and immediately gave him a hug. “Ve~ sorry fratello I shouldn’t of woken you up.” 

Lovino shook his head and gave Feliciano a soft smile “It’s fine I would rather the real thing than a dream” he kissed Feliciano head gently and went out of their room. 

Feliciano touched his forehead slowly,a small smile came to his lips he grabbed his bag and hurried after his brother. “Wait up,fratello!”

**Author's Note:**

> I did it wow this is the longest I’ve ever written a fanfiction yes I practice fanfiction writing many times and they don’t end out good though. I did have to finish my homework(friend you know who you are to told me to focus more on school I like school and all but it can get boring) but still honestly I still think I didn’t do good on this despite me taking 4 hours to write this somehow and it’s short oh yes and the 1 hour to get this idea planned together this is based off of a dream of mine of course and my freaking god I can’t get the rolling down the hill and him looking at me out of my freaking head dang it. Sign I missed him I have seen or heard from him in 3 years but hey somehow I manage to write something through my stupid heartache. Should I write more? Nah this is only a short story plus I have nothing else in my tiny brainಥ_ಥ


End file.
